Power Rangers Legend Drive
Power Rangers Legend Drive is a fanfic based on Indian legends and "totems" representing their ancient creatures. But, the Rangers are actually angels from Heaven (though they are not dead) Its sentai counterpart is "Totemu Sentai Kodairanger". It is actually based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Intro Were were born to protect the ones we love, we fought for peace and shined like flying doves (That is our fate) Connected by the dreams we had, we will stop anyone crashing hearts (That's why we're here) With guilded wings, we will fly across the sky, from the clouds to the ocean and land It's morphin time, rangers descend, rangers defend! (Let's fight) As long as we're still living, as long as life's still breathing, we will risk our lives to shape the future for you Today may not have been right, but tomorrow the sun will glow bright, and find the meaning of an angel's heart so true Courageously, flapping wings across the sky, Power Rangers Legend Drive! Synopsis Unknown to human people on Earth, there is a branch of humanity called "Indian Angels", who were granted mysterious powers from the Indian gods imprisoned in "totems". When Earth is attacked by the evil alien force known as the War Demons, the Heavenly Tower is destroyed, leaving no more bridge between the Heavenly World and Earth. However, the War Demons think there are no Indian Angels on Earth, but really, five apprentice angels were on Earth on an "assessment". They aquire even more special powers to become Power Rangers and are assisted by the Forest Knight, Roborg, and a boy named Zach and his father, Professor Jays. Rangers War Demons *'Insanitron' - the leader of the War Demons whose name is from the English word "insane". He was revealed to be human and developed a rivalry with Forest Knight. *'Creatra '- one of Insanitron's followers. She creates Insanitron's monsters and footsoldiers (the Insectoids). She also created five robotic rangers to go against the original rangers. *'Revivo' - Like his name suggests, Revivo revives the fallen monsters and heals wounded ones, if they even have the power to come back to the Warship. *'The Cursed Warrior' - the cursed warrior is a human that was put under Creatra's spell. He developed a rivalry with the red ranger Rhett, and held a grudge against him for ten episodes. Episodes #Heaven is Shining Part 1 #Heaven is Shining Part 2 #Divided Siblings #Song of the Angel #Brian's Big Ball #Working Out Problems #Protecting the Earth #Out of Control #Sky High Girl Power #Sparking Earth Power #All Powered Up #The Mystic Runner Dashes Forward #Tag Team Blues (and Yellows) #Countdown to Death-struction #Rhett's Ranger Rumble #The Knight of the Forest Part 1 #The Knight of the Forest Part 2 #Memory of Blue #Room for One More #Love Can do Mean Things #Paige's Painful Party #A Rainbow is Formed #Deep in the Fire #Super Angel Power #Yasmine's Yay-making Yard-fight #Not So Laugh #Silently Sleeping #Father and Son Eternally #Sealed in Rangers #Garett's Great Gush #Never Give Up #The Final Decisive Battle #The Power Rangers Legend Drive Thirty-third Special Episode See Also Category:Legend Drive Category:Series